Haley
|quests = |actor =James Lewis |level =15 |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairWastelandM |head add ons=BeardFull |height =1.00 |factions =DLC04TribalHostileFaction |class =RaiderMelee |combat style=DefaultCombatMeleestyle |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC04Haley.txt |footer = haley without his roving trader hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Haley is one of the locals around Point Lookout. He is the store manager and owner of Haley's Hardware in the year 2277, where he sells and fixes various items with the local population. Background Haley wasn't born with the "look" of the swampfolk, but he's tolerated because he's been here as long as he can remember, which is since he woke up inside his hardware store with a terrible headache.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He changed his name to Haley after the shop and began trading. His customers kept coming in, so he decided to make trading his career. He often does business with the swampfolk and smugglers, who supply him with an ample amount of ammunition, food, and weapons. Daily schedule Haley sits in his shop all day selling goods to anyone that comes by. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * When asked about himself, he uses the word "mercs" in his audio but the written dialogue says "smuggler" instead. * This appears also in the German version of the game, where he says "Söldner" (mercenaries) in his audio, while the written dialogue says "Schmuggler" (smugglers). Notable quotes * * * Appearances Haley appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * With every successive "visit" to Haley's Hardware, Haley's Repair skill increases by 5 points (3%) up to the maximum 100 points allowing vendor-repair-only items to be fully repaired. The increases in skill are permanent and are an inevitable consequence of frequent visits to his shop throughout the game. It requires that the shop be re-loaded by the player's system. This is achieved by walking far enough away to load a new cell, and then walking back and re-entering the shop; the end of the dock to the south is far enough away. An alternative, faster way of increasing his skill is to walk outside, open the Nuka-Cola machine, then walk back in. Opening the trashcan near the door won't work. Another quick way to make his repair skill rise is to enter his shop, go outside, Quicksave and Quickload, and then enter his shop again. Repeat until his repair skill is 100%. * His skill increases may not be permanent on some playthroughs, once he repairs an item or another unknown criteria is met, his skill will revert to 16 until the process of raising it is repeated. Furthermore waiting outside on the porch (if you are encumbered) for a total of three days will increase his skill without the need to leave the cell his shop is located in. For this reason you should repair in bulk to avoid a long build-up process to repair another item. * Haley's shop inventory updates only every four days and only in the morning around 8am (waiting a week or more without entering around 8am will not cause the shop to update). It will also not update unless you wait outside for those four days without entering his shop. * Haley's inventory may or may not restock within a few months of game time (not counting the trip there on the boat). References Category:Point Lookout human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Haley pl:Haley ru:Хейли uk:Гейлі